


Discoveries

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132





	Discoveries

Kirihara and Yanagi didn't really _do_ anything when they went on dates. Mostly, they went out to eat, wandered around the park, then said their goodbyes. Sometimes they almost kissed but they could never close that final gap, it felt weird and a little wrong. Kirihara knew he was supposed to like girls, but Yanagi-senpai was better than a girl, smarter. Still, he kept wondering what his mom would think if she found out and what the team would think if they found out and what would happen to him if nobody wanted to talk to him afterwards. Yanagi-senpai, when asked, said he felt the same.

The guys at school started rumors about the tennis team for fun. The kids on the football team always asked Akaya if he'd lost his virginity to Sanada yet and the kids on the swim team asked if Yukimura and Sanada were going to have their wedding ceremony in Western style or traditional. They never said any of this to Sanada, though, or he'd snap the idiots in half. Kirihara wasn't big enough or strong enough to snap anyone in half, so he always laughed and ignored them. Now, though, he figured he'd be stuffed in a locker if they knew.

"Something wrong?" Marui's fist bopped Kirihara's head. "You're spacing out."

Marui-senpai was a tensai and helped Kirihara with his homework after practice when Renji was busy. Today, they were learning about parabolas. "Ne, senpai, what do you do if you like someone you're not supposed to?"

Bunta scratched at his scalp with the eraser of his pencil. "Like your sister or something?" He popped his gum and a small piece broke off the bubble and landed on Kirihara's graph paper tablet.

"Like someone older," Kirihara clarified. "My sister's a bitch, only a complete idiot would like her."

"Older, huh?" Marui leaned over, checking Kirihara's figures while he thought. "I don't think it's such big deal – unless she's waaay older, like your mom's age or something. That's gross. A couple years isn't anything, though. Do number three again, your third plot point is off."

Kirihara struggled with the figures for a moment then fixed his graph. "That right?" Math wasn't his weakest point, but this unit was kicking his ass, probably because he couldn't be bothered to pay attention in class when he could be brooding over Yanagi-senpai.

"Yup. So, about this older girl. Who is she? Anyone I know." Marui elbowed him in the ribs. "Need your senpai to help you set up a date?"

"I…uh…no. I was just wondering, s'all. Is number four okay?" Kirihara pointed to a graph that looked more like a kidney than anything else.

"Does it look right to you?"

Kirihara erased the graph and started over under Marui's careful eye.

  
&-&

  
The next day, after practice, Kirihara waited for Renji. Usually, they met outside the school grounds and walked to their dates together but today it was windy out and Kirihara didn't want to wait outside. He was in the corner reading his literature homework when he heard laughter from inside the shower room.

"Bunta, they're still in the planning meeting. They'll be out of the room any minute now."

"Jackaaaaaal, you promised."

Kirihara's book fell to the ground. Closing his eyes, he could focus in on the sounds echoing against the tile, barely muted by the sound of running water. There were smacking noises coming from in there, and low whimpers like something a dog would do when begging for table scraps.

He didn't mean to spy, but his feet were moving before he could tell them to stop. He knew how to be light and silent, a skill born of sneaking around the house to spy on his sister at night, so no one heard him when he slipped to the doorway to get a look.

"Mom said I could have a friend over this weekend," Jackal laughed – Kirihara rarely heard his senpai laugh that freely. "You said your brothers were getting on your nerves so I thought-" He was cut off when Marui pressed their lips together. He didn't have too far to go since he had his legs wrapped around Jackal's waist and Jackal was supporting him with two hands to the ass.

Even though they were naked, both his senpai looked…normal. They weren't dripping with desire or anything, just kind of attentive, the way Kirihara got when he woke up in the morning after the good but weird dreams about Yanagi-senpai in skirts and knee socks. The problem went away in a couple minutes and didn't hurt as bad as after the dreams about Yanagi-senpai in nothing, all sweaty and calling Akaya's name.

"Akaya, I thought you were going to wait…for…me." Yanagi-senpai's eyes went wide when he stepped up and saw what Kirihara was looking at.

"Um…hi guys," Marui said. He probably heard Yanagi-senpai coming. "How's it going?" He waved then buried his face in Jackal's neck. "We're so dead," he grumbled.

Jackal rubbed his cheek on Marui's head. "Told you," he said. Despite being discovered, Jackal still had a firm hold on Marui's backside while the tensai tried to use him as a shield.

"Perhaps we could discuss this over dinner," Renji said. "Seiichi and Genichirou will be out shortly. I suggest we leave now."

Jackal carried Marui to the lockers while Renji and Kirihara waited outside, blushing and silent.

  
&-&

  
Marui-senpai could sure put away a lot of cake for such a small guy. He had to have at least two or three stomachs in there, just for cake. "Sorry if we freaked you out," Bunta said between bites. Jackal took a napkin and wiped some frosting off Marui's chin. "We thought we were clear."

"What he means to say is please forget you saw anything," Jackal said. He was fidgeting with a dinner mint, twisting and untwisting the wrapper. "If anyone found out about us things could get difficult."

Renji nodded and stared at the éclair on his plate. "How long has this been going on?" he asked. "Have you had any problems so far?"

"About a year." Jackal laughed when Kirihara dropped the bite of cake on his fork. "We used to be really good about keeping things quiet. Sorry."

"Wait a sec." Marui stared at Kirihara and Akaya wanted to crawl under the table and wrap around Yanagi-senpai's legs where he'd be warm and safe and not have to see Marui grin at him with crumbly bits of cake on his teeth. "What about you two?" He indicated Renji and Akaya with his fork.

Kirihara mimed slitting his throat, hoping that Marui the stupid, perceptive tensai, would get the hint.

"He's the one you were talking about, right? The older person?" Marui laughed and consumed half a piece of cake in one bite. Kirihara thought only snakes could open their mouths so wide.

"Akaya?" Renji's hands were shaking and he couldn't hold his cappuccino cup. "You didn't happen to do something you'd regret, did you?"

"I kinda asked Marui-senpai for some advice about something." He cringed, waiting for Yanagi-senpai to yell at him.

Yanagi turned to Marui. "Well? Do you have any advice?"

Jackal took Marui's hand in his own, abandoning the warped candy wrapper. "For starters, making out in the clubhouse shower is a bad idea."

"It's really sexy though," Marui snickered. He was blushing but didn't pull away from Jackal

"The equipment shed auto-locks at 9pm, but no one goes there after 6."

"That's our place, though, so let us know if you want to use it," Marui added.

Kirihara had never noticed how the two always seemed to be finishing the same thought. Maybe he and Yanagi-senpai would be like that sometime.

"We've got plenty of places," Jackal said, leaning toward his partner, "let them have that one until they can find something else." Then, in front of an entire café full of people, Jackal kissed Marui on the cheek. "Also," Jackal said, mouth still close to Marui's face, "stay on this end of town if you want to do stuff like that. No one cares here." Jackal pointed at Akaya. "Go on, try it. It feels great to get it out in the open."

Yanagi-senpai turned white and started moving his mouth without saying anything.

"Uh, we haven't-"

"Just do it," Marui said. "Like this." He kissed Jackal on the neck. "Easy."

Kirihara's lips burned. He stared at Yanagi while Yanagi stared back. Their eyes met, both conveying the same thought: _these two are crazy, let's get out of here._ Kirihara nodded and reached into his pocket. He tossed some money on the table and, grabbing Renji's hand, the two made a run for the door.

Tomorrow, though, they'd try out that equipment shed.


End file.
